Twilight Abridged
by WolfThief
Summary: In this revised version of Twilight we go through the entire Twilight Saga, twisting the plot as we please, incorporating original characters into the story, and showing the readers what could have been.
1. Introduction

Twilight Reborn

{[We do not own Twilight or any of the characters except our original ones]}

_In this revised version of Twilight we go through the entire Twilight Saga, twisting the plot as we please, incorporating original characters into the story, and showing the readers what could have been. To begin we introduce our original characters: Cassie and Elaine Dawn. They're adopted sisters who each have their own dark secret to hide._

**(to show that the scenes are in different tenses, or time periods, they will be in either Bold, italics, or normal)**

**_Both of these fonts type together Eqeals heading to points of veiw and such._**

**Bold**= Past tense

_Italics_= Thoughts or Furture

Normal= present tense

_**Elaine's Point of View**_

"I never put much thought into how I would die. But dieing in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go." Bella Swan, a most ridiculous and dim human female I have ever had the displeasure to meet. We used to be friends as kids, as well as the most handsome Jacob Black. We kept in little touch after she moved away with her mother. To my distaste she had more of a fancy for Jacob's friendship than mine or my sisters.

We all used to make mud pies when we were younger. As well as run around the reservation wood's. Her father was always a sweetheart. He never said a word about our mischievousness. Even as we got older, before his daughter returned, he never ratted us out.

But now, she is returning and is bound to destroy every aspect of a relationship I've formed with the people around me…and Jacob too.

**_Cassie's Point of View_**

"Officer Swan just called; he was asking if we wanted to go with him to the air port tomorrow to pick up Bella." I said, putting the phone down.

"Swan? That dim girl? You know that I dislike her, so why would I go?" Hissed Elaine.

"Uhh, hmm, maybe because Charlie asked in a real nice way, and he never ratted us out when we tired to jack the Volvo from the Cullen's last week, even though we got caught anyway."

"Oh yeah! Man, did you get a look at Edwards face when he found out that it was us that tired to steal the car?"

"Yeah do you remember all the trouble that the rest of us got into?! And the fact that you did nothing but help Jacob the entire time?!"

"That's not true I painted a wall, I babysat a couple of kids, and washed the Volvo. Several times."

"You didn't even do that good of a job the second time, I had to go back and do it myself after you left."

"He should NOT have gotten the damn thing dirty on purpose!"

**_Elaine's Point of View_**

_"Will you guys shut up?" Snapped Jacob. The tension of the group's situation was starting to get to everyone. They managed to easily get into the car and drive it down hill, but not up the rest of the drive way._

_"It shouldn't be this heavy!" Complained Cassie after she slipped trying to push the Volvo further. "It's a fucking Volvo for Pete's sake!"_

_"Embry are you even pushing!?" Quil halted his attempts and investigated my accusation._

_"Of course!" Embry smiled. "Why wouldn't I be helping." Jacob leaned his head into the Volvo's driver's side door and glanced at the stick shift._

_"Why the hell is this thing in fucking park!" Jacob yelled loudly at Embry._

_"Embry!"_

_"What the hell man?"_

_"Jacob keep it down! They could hear us!" I hushed his ranting. Everyone paused for a moment, listening to the sounds of the forest. Then there were sudden blue and red flashing lights._

_"Dang it! Way to go guys!" Quil groaned as Officer Charlie Swan stepped out of his patrol car. He sauntered his way to the group surrounding the silver Volvo._

_"So…" Charlie began. "What are yall up to tonight?" Everyone was silent._

_"N-Nothing…" Cassie stuttered. Charlie looked lazily at the teens' faces one by one._

_"Now kids I just got a call about a silver Volvo being taken from the Cullen's place. Now if you go return it right now I won't say anything about it. Got it?" We slowly nodded our heads in understanding and Quil mumbled a soft 'Yes sir.' "Good," Replied Charlie. "Now get!"_

_We all scrambled around the Volvo. Jacob slammed the gear shift into neutral and we made a really crude "U" turn in the Cullen's driveway._

_"Don't let it hit the tree!" Shouted Embry._

_"Calm down! We're not that stupid." I mocked. Somehow we managed to push the great vehicle all the way back up the driveway. As excited as we were we couldn't help to notice a lone light on in the Cullen's home._

_"They can't be awake. Can they?" Cassie asked Jacob and the others. Out of nowhere a loud burly laugh arose from the forest around the house._

_"What the hell is that?" Quil gasped. All of us turned and looked panickingly about the forests' edge._

_"Holy shit!" Cried Embry. I saw Cassie turn toward him._

_"What is it!?" Cassie screamed._

_"They can't take us both!" Embry yelled as he grabbed Cassie by the arms and threw her into a dark figure._

_"Every man for himself!" Jacob called as he, Embry, and Quil began to escape. I stared at the large figure that looked like it wanted to eat my sister, terrified I ran too._

_I felt horrible for leaving my sister behind, but like Jacob said, 'Every man for himself.' I would have to make that up to her as well as repay her for the load she was about to take that night._

_When I arrived home it was almost four in the morning. I snuck in through my window and crawled into bed without my foster parents ever knowing. Not two minutes later, the phone rang._

* * *


	2. Volvo Trouble

{[We do not own Twilight or any of the characters except our original ones]}

**_Cassie's Point of View_**

_I was sitting in the police station waiting for my foster parents to come to the "rescue." Our father, Dani, came bursting thought the door and if looks could kill I would have been maimed that night._

_"What the hell do you think you were doing?!" He yelled. I opened my mouth the reply only to be cut off. "Never mind well take care of this at home, the police already told me everything and the police decided that it was up to the parents to decide what the punishment was for those who were involved. The only problem is that only you know who was involved…"_

_And from there I was taken to my own home like some criminal off the street. My parent's were seated in front of me and my sister._

_"Welcome home sis." Elaine cooed_

_"Bite me Elaine."_

_"Now that we are all here" stated our mother, Brenda, who was glaring holes into our foreheads. "Would someone like to explain what happened tonight?"_

_"Uhh, why is Elaine down here? She didn't have anything to do with it."_

_"Really?" smirked Dani._

_"Yeah nothing to do with tonight activities." I said in a sophisticated manner._

_"Don't get smart with us young lady."_

_"Sorry, but she really didn't have anything to do with tonight." Elaine was nodding her head up and down agreeing with me._

_"Then who did, and if you don't say their names you'll have to go to a girl's school in Montana." Brenda stated calmly._

_"What? No! You can't do this to me! I would die there!" I glanced at Elaine and her eyes told me to tell._

_Sighing, I slowly looked into our father's eyes and repeated the names of my only friends. "Jacob, Quil, and Embry were the others…"_

_"Well you now have a choice between two punishments. Help the Cullens clean their house for a week or go to summer school."_

_"…How long is the summer school?...Never mind I'll take the lesser of two evils and pick the Cullens."_

_"What about Jacob and the others?" asked Elaine._

_"Jacob has to scrub every inch of his house by hand, Quil has to baby-sit kids for the rest of the week, and Embry has to paint his entire house inside and out."_

_"This is going to be a long week."_

_The first day of our sentence was not so bad; it was the second day that wore me out. The first day I just had to clean the Volvo and sweep the deck, Elaine cleaned the Volvo while I swept. But on the second day I had to clean the windows, and the Cullen's house had a great deal of many windows. And the problem with that was that I'm short. I sighed as I looked out the window and notice Elaine wasn't even trying to clean the newly dirty Volvo, after she cleaned it yesterday. Edward was a jerk who thought that he could do what ever he wanted. She looked up at me, pointed and laughed at me because I was now trying to jump to try and get the top of the windows. I glared at her and flipped her off with a smirk on my face. It didn't matter she was leaving in a few minutes to go and help Jacob with the bathroom today._

_"That's not very nice." Spoke a voice that came from behind me. I jumped and turned to look at the owner of the voice. It was no other than Jasper, the Cullen brother who didn't talk much and always looks like his is in pain._

_"Y-yes well, she shouldn't have laughed at me, for being short."_

_"Your not that much shorter than she is." He stated eyeing Elaine and myself trying to decide just how much taller she was._

_"S-she's just 1 ½ to 2 inches taller than I am." I stuttered. He smirked._

_"I can't really tell."_

_"That would be because she's standing at a distance, smarty." I smiled_

_He raised his eyebrow and looked down at me "Ok, shorty there is no need to get smart with me, I just came over to ask if you would like some help."_

_"No, I don't need it!" I squeaked, "I don't need it I can reach."_

_"Right, whatever." He walked away after that, leaving me alone with thoughts running through my head._

_That's when Edward walked in with a plant from outside._

_"What are you doing with that plant?" I asked._

_"None of your dang business, Kay-ssie." He looked at me, sneering while he talked._

_"It's CA-ssie." I mumbled after his retiring back, "Dickface."_

_That's when he dropped the plant spilling soil and roots everywhere. "What in the?! I just finished sweeping and mopping the floor! Gosh your such a-a Whore" I yelled._

_He smiled and said "Sorry." I sighed, I as got out the broom and swept up the dirt. I took a chance at glancing at the clock after I was done cleaning the dirt, thank God, it was time for me to go. I nearly ran out the door screaming "Freedom!" I ran all the way down the hill and sat around waiting for Elaine to show up and take me home. Ten minutes passed and I pulled out my cell phone but I couldn't get any signal. My head hung as I closed my eyes and tired to think of all the reasons why I loved my sister._

_"Need a ride? Cause I can take you as far as the border to La push." I jumped and looked up at face the voice belonged to._

_"Oh, hey, Jasper, that would be nice. Thanks, and sorry about earlier." And that was the being of our friendship._

**_Elaine's Point of View_**

_She couldn't really blame me for never showing up. I mean I was with Jacob, some things came up and I couldn't help it… ok yes she could've, but still it wasn't my fault. If Jacob hadn't found that box of old photos in his room we would've never stopped working and began talking._

_"Hey, check these out!" Jacob called from in his room. "Come here, Elaine." I came to his request and tossed the towel I'd been using to clean the mirrors in his bathroom on his bed. There were dirty clothes all over the floor. There were also several boxes sprawled over his bed. But his bed took up practically all of his room anyway._

_I sat down on the edge of his bed as he handed me a stack of photos._

_"Who are these kids?" I asked. Jacob chuckled from behind me. I felt the bed shift as he maneuvered his way over the boxes on his bed to sit beside me._

_"You don't recognize them?" He asked mockingly. I stared at the photo for another few seconds. Nothing came to mind. There were six children lined against a wall at an old coffee shop in the reservation. There was from what I could tell, three boys and three girls._

_"That's us, stupid." I hadn't recognized us at all; it'd been so long since any of us had taken a picture together._

_"Who's that other girl?" The other girl that I recognized not to be my sister or myself was clinging to Jacob's right arm as if she had no back bone at all. Then it hit me._

_"That's Bella Swan. You remember her don't you? I mean, surely yall have kept in touch while she's been gone. She's stayed in touch with me." I stayed quiet so I wouldn't have a chance to hurt his feelings. He stared at me for a long while then he opened his mouth to speak again. "It don't matter cause from what I hear she's coming back next week. Charlie wants to buy that old truck off of my dad and give it to her as a homecoming present." I still remained silent. I wasn't too fond of Bella and I was sure she knew that by now. She was always trying to flirt with Jacob, even though she was older that him. If he was interested at all he would have flirted with her. "Say, since I'm going with Dad to drop the truck off would you maybe want to tag along?" I looked up at him in disbelief and hope. "You could see Bella sooner." The hope faded and the pain returned. Jacob had always had a crush on her; I just never wanted to admit it to myself._

_"I've got something to do that day." I lied._

_"Oh…that's too bad." Jacob actually seemed upset. I glanced at him through the corner of my eye and noticed he looked in deep thought. Suddenly he began to ask something. "Would you," he hesitated. "I don't know, forget it." Out of no where I grabbed his hand and looked him dead in the eye._

_"No, go ahead." I let my feelings get the best of me. He stared into my eyes as I did his, and I had a small vision of him grabbing me by the neck and pulling me into a deep and passionate kiss. A kiss that he would never share with Bella. I closed my eyes tightly and washed the vision away. When I opened my eyes Jacob was closer to my face than before._

_"Would you want to…maybe go with me…uh and the guys too you know, to the movies this Saturday? You know, to celebrate our freedom from our "punishments." Even though you didn't really have a punishment but you seem to be sharing mine with me more than anyone else."_

_"Yeah." I couldn't bring myself to accept anything he said as flirting, an invitation, or anything that could lead into a relationship._

_"Yeah what?" Jacob chuckled as he removed his hand from mine._

_"Yeah, I'll go to the movies." Jacob looked somewhat disappointed and I had to leave. Right then. I stood up and began to leave his room. Then I turned, said goodnight to his wall instead of his face, and drove to the cliffs to calm down._

_So she could blame me, I guess. Beings that it wasn't totally Jacob's fault I mean I drove to the cliff myself and he didn't really keep me, but she'll never know that._


	3. Forgetful and Confused

{[We do not own Twilight or any of the characters except our original ones]}

**_Cassie's Point of View_**

_The week continued to be like that until Friday, Elaine forgetting to come and pick me up, and Jasper driving me to the border, not that I was complaining. I found out that Jasper and I had the same taste in music, and in Horror movies. Alice came along on the last ride of the week and that ride was awkward, and the word awkward was an understatement. It started off like normal, Jasper pulling up in his- Emmett's Jeep and asking me if I needed a ride again. But I noticed something off about his attitude, and before I could even ask what the problem was a black spiky haired pixie, also commonly known as Alice, opened the door and pulled up the seat, indicating that I was to sit in the back._

_"O-oh, hi Alice. Um…so, how has school been treating you?" I asked trying to start a conversation, anything to get rid of the sudden tense feeling in the air._

_"It's been alright, my science teacher tends to pick on me for knowing so much, about the topic we're on."_

_"Really? What is the topic?"_

_"Neurological science is what we're on, for the time." Cut in Jasper. That was when Don't Jump came on by Tokio Hotel. Alice made a face at the radio and turned the dial hitting a hip hop station._

_"Hey! That was a good song. Why did you change it?" Alice cast me a glance from over her shoulder replying "Yes, the band is o.k., but the song was depressing and I'm not in the mood for depressing songs, at this moment." Jasper must have whispered something because she shot him a look of confusion and a little hurt._

_The silence that floated over the jeep had now settled permanently, upon us._

_"Uhh, Jasper you can just drop me off here, I can walk the rest of the way to the border and I'll call Elaine to come and pick me up since it looks like it's going to rain at any given moment." And as those words left my lips the tension in the jeep not only seemed to double but thunder shocked its way into the peaceful sky._

_"Jasper control yourself, that's the reason why I came today." She took one of his hands off the wheel and held it upon the stick shift. The air seemed to calm down some, as Jasper pulled off to the shoulder, "Are you sure you want to walk?" Jasper asked almost in a whisper. It was almost like he was upset because he had done something wrong. "Yeah, it's fine. No biggy, I'll call Elaine now so she'll have time to come and meet me at the border." Jasper nodded and made a "U" turn and as he drove off I could have sworn I heard Alice talking about controlling his emotions._

_"Okay, that was wired." I mumbled I picked up my phone and dial Elaine's number. "We're sorry this call can not be completed the person you are trying to reach is unavailale."_

_"…God Damn it! It's about to rain!!! Please come and pick me up!" I shouted at my phone. I sighed and started walking towards the border hoping that someone I knew would at lest drive by and give me a ride. About half way to the border it started to rain, getting me completely soaked._

_"Where in the hell is Elaine!" I saw the red Mazda Miata and Elaine coming towards me at amazing speed._

_"Gezz, do you think you could drive any faster?" I screamed so she could hear me. Elaine pulled over and I ran towards the car jumping into the passenger seat._

_"Yes I could have driven faster. So what did you do today?"_

_"I had to clean the living room and wash an ass load of dishes."_

_"That sounds pretty bad…"_

_"You have no earthy idea; Emmett eats about 5 plates a night according to Rosalie." The ride was quiet for the rest of the way to the house._

_"Oh, the guys are all going to the movies tomorrow to celebrate FREEDOM!"_

_The house was quiet as we walked in and all the lights were off._

_"DANI?! BRENDA?! ANYONE HOME?!" Called Elaine into the seemingly empty house. I walked towards the kitchen looking for something warm to drink, and found a note on the fridge._

_"Hey Elaine! I found a note from the parents." She walked over to the counter and leaned over my shoulder. "The note reads…Sorry we are not home but we decided that we needed to go on a second honeymoon in Costa Rica! While we're away you'll be staying with Billy and Jacob Black. Bad news is we're not exactly sure when we'll be getting home so please be good and don't give Mr. Black too much of a hard time. Love you both and good bye! Love Brenda and Dani!" Elaine and I said nothing for a good 5 minutes; we just sat there staring at the note._

_"WHAAOO, WE'RE GOING TO JACOB'S HOUSE!!!"_

_"Don't get too excited now I know you like him and all but just calm down."_

_"I don't like Jacob!" Elaine squeaked blushing._

_"Right…"_

_"O.k. fine I do, but don't tell him ok!"_

**_Elaine's Point of View_**

_"Aren't you supposed to pick up Cassie at the Cullens?" Jacob asked through deep laughs._

_"Oh, shit! She reminded me last night! Why can't I remember?" I jumped off the couch and ran and got my bag from Jacob's kitchen._

_"It's about to start raining you know?" Jacob stated._

_"Yeah, yeah." I said sarcastically. Jacob stood from the couch as well and walked behind me to my Miata._

_I crawled into the driver's side door and started the car. I felt Jacob's hand on my back. I leaned out of the car and looked up at him. Another vision popped into my mind of Jacob leaning down and pressing his lips against mine. Once again I shook the vision away. Jacob was staring at me when I came back to reality._

_"Sorry, I zoned out." I said while laughing at myself._

_"Don't worry about it." He said chuckling. Then he leaned down and embraced me deeply. "Be careful." He whispered into my ear before he released me. In disbelief I curled into my car and sped away, imagining how it would be to actually have kissed him all the way to where I met Cassie._

_When we arrived home Cassie found a note from Dani and Brenda saying that they were going on a second honey moon and didn't know when they'd be back. Good news was that Cassie and I were to stay at Jacob's house while they were gone. Bad news was that Cassie new I was interested in Jacob._

_We decided to "move into" Jacob's house Saturday morning, so that night we began packing our necessities._

_"So you interested in any of the Cullens that you've been working so hard for? Maybe like, Jasper?" I threw a black shirt into my suitcase and smiled at Cassie. She glared back at me as she tore stuff out of our dresser and tossed them onto the bed._

_"No, as a matter of a fact, I'm not interested in Jasper. Actually he and Alice are dating, so even if I was interested it'd never happen." Cassie stopped her work and looked around. She looked at the closet and then at me._

_"Switch." We stated at the same time and Cassie took over the closet as I walked to the dresser. "How do you know they're dating?" I asked as I started taking my things out of the drawers._

_"Possibly cause I was working at their house for a week." Cassie said sarcastically. I laughed loudly._

_"Very funny." I walked to the bathroom and took out the essentials for women and stuffed them into a My Chemical Romance messenger bag. "Well, did you bother to ask either of them?" I yelled from the bathroom. Cassie stormed into the bathroom and yanked the shampoo and conditioner from the shower._

_"I didn't have to they were holding hands on the gear shift, with wedding rings on each finger." Cassie threw the bottles into the bag and stormed off again._

_"That doesn't necessarily mean anything!" I called after her._

_"Well does Jacob like you or know that you like him!" Cassie shouted back at me from the bedroom._

_"F.Y.I. I don't want him to." I yelled feeling the annoyance roll off my tongue._

_"Can we just drop this?" Cassie yelled back._

_"I'm sorry." I said solemnly._

_"It's ok. Me too." I walked back into the room with my bag full of essentials and tossed it on the bed. "So… we ready?"_

_"I think so." Cassie zipped her suit case and sat on her bed._

_"So…" I began. "Do you think Jacob likes me?" Cassie laughed and shut off the lamp, which was the only light on. "That doesn't answer my question."_

_Saturday came quick because we slept later than expected. We woke up to the phone ringing. I rolled over on my bed and reached for the phone sitting on the night stand in between mine and Cassie's beds. It took three attempts for me to actually pick up the phone. Cassie simply rolled over on her other side._

_"Hello?" I answered groggily._

_"Elaine?" I heard Jacob's voice ask. "Did I wake you up?" He sounded like he couldn't believe that he woke us up at eleven thirty._

_"We're parentless remember?" I said sarcastically and he gave a light chuckle._

_"Well not anymore so you and Cassie high tail your butts over here so we can do something while we're waiting for the movie." I faded in and out of the call so I couldn't understand all of what he said._

_"Yeah, yeah. Call back in about ten minutes and then we'll get up." I was barely staying awake._

_"Sure, sure. But when I call back yall have to get up, cause if you don't I'll come and get you myself."_

_"Yeah…night." I was gone. The phone slipped out of my hand and dropped to the floor. Next thing I know I'm being hurled off my bed and face first on to the floor._

_"Get up! You promised you'd get up." I lifted my finger._

_"I promised nothing." I curled into a ball on the floor._

_"What time is it?" Cassie asked as she leaned up and wiped her eyes._

_"It's noon." Jacob replied as I leaned up from the floor, wide awake. "Come on I'll help you guys get yalls bags together." I stood up and threw my pillows and blankets back on my bed. I was still wearing the clothes I wore yesterday and Jacob noticed._

_"Didn't you wear that yesterday?" I stared at him then I looked at myself._

_"Yes."_

_"What time did yall get to sleep last night?" Jacob said with a small chuckle._

_"I dunno."_

_"I'll leave the room so yall can change." With that he left and I could hear his footsteps on the stairs. Cassie walked over to me and threw her arms over my shoulder and around my neck._

_"To answer your question, yes, I think he likes you." We changed quickly and attempted to grab all of our bags by ourselves. Cassie noticed we didn't grab our tooth brushes so I walked out of the room and grabbed them from the bathroom. When I returned Jacob was in the room and had already grabbed three of the five bags we had packed. The two left were mine and Cassie's personalized My Chemical Romance and The Used messenger bags. I supposed that he sensed they contained personal items and he didn't want to have a chance of dropping them and the items sprawling out._

_So Cassie and I grabbed the messenger bags and walked down stairs with Jacob to our vehicles. To my surprise he was driving the old truck Charlie wanted to buy for Bella._

_"What's with the hand me down Jacob?" I called to him as I tossed my bag into the trunk. He turned and looked at me as he put all three bags in the bed of the truck at the same time._

_"Oh, Charlie hasn't bought it yet. And I'm no where near finished with my Rabbit." He laughed and watched me as he climbed into the truck. I knew Jacob didn't like the truck or want to drive it but I suppose he had to._

_After that Cassie and I jumped into the Miata and followed Jacob to his house. When we arrived we grabbed the bags and piled into the small house. The paint was chipping off the walls and I always found that very homey. We stepped through the front door and Billy was sitting in his wheelchair watching the television._

_"Hey Billy!" Cassie and I said cheerfully and simultaneously. He looked up at us and smiled widely. He rolled over to us and shook our hands while greeting us._

_"Good evening, girls." Billy was more of a father to me than Dani actually was, but if I said that it'd break Dani's heart. "Jacob fixed up his room for you just last night." Cassie and I looked at each other and laughed. Billy smiled as well._

_"Honestly Jacob, Billy, we're the guests, we're not gonna take your bed." Cassie said explaining our fits of laughter. Billy began laughing as well and Jacob looked embarrassed._

_"That's what I told Jacob, here. But, of course, he wouldn't listen." Billy whirled around and began to head down the small hall and then stopped and looked back at us. "But I'm not gonna let you two young ladies sleep on the sofa, so you will be sleeping in the bed." Cassie and I laughed again but did as we were told and moved our bags into Jacob's room. The floor was cleaned and the sheets on his bed were replaced with new flower covered ones. And it didn't smell like Jacob anymore, it smelled like linen scented Febreeze. I didn't like it. As soon as Cassie got in the room she jumped on Jacob's bed and breathed in heavily._

_"Ah…the fresh smell of Jacob's non scented blankets." Mocked Cassie._

_"Shh!" I hissed at her. Regardless we both laughed and began unpacking. But before we could get all the bags unpacked Jacob came to the bedroom door._

_"No times for this we're going to La Push. Hope yall packed your swimsuits." We shook our heads 'no.' "That's alright, I grabbed them before I knocked Elaine off the bed. They're in the My Chemical Romance bag… hurry up!"_

* * *

Comments are a welcomed sight. :3


	4. The Ball of DEATH

{[We do not own Twilight or any of the characters except our original ones]}

**_Cassie's Point of View_**

_"YOU put…OUR swimsuits…in the FEMININE product bag…" I burst out laughing at Jacob's face as it became as red as a tomato._

_"Whatever Cassie, at lest you have your swimsuits so you can go swimming and not sit on the beach the whole time…did you take your Ritalin today?"_

_"Yeah, you have a decent point, and what Ritalin?" My eyes went huge as I turned and looked at Elaine. "I take Ritalin, for how long? I know that I have hyperactive diorder but I-I thought that I was getting better…I was paying more attention and everything…" I felt my eyes start to water as I realized that the only reason that I've been getting better was to do to the fact that my sister was giving me drugs._

_"Dani and Brenda make me give it to you, I was scared for what would happen if they were to put you on it, but when you finally calmed down because of it, they kept giving it to you. Even though you have an abnormally fast heartbeat and an inability to fall or stay asleep…" I started feeling cramped and corned in the room; I was trying to find a way out. Glancing around the room looking for an opening, I found a window just above Jacob's bed…_

_"Jacob, we're going to the beach right?" Jacob slowly nodded his head, noticing that my eyes were glued to my one source of freedom._

_"I'll see you by the truck…EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!!!" I ran towards the window at top speed jumping off the bed into a dive for it. I flew through it, landing while attempting to do a roll. I hopped up looking around and noticed Embry and Quil standing next to the trees in the back yard._

_"What are ya'll doing here? You waiting for Jacob or something?" I asked, tilting my head to the side._

_"Well, we were waiting for you to get dressed but since you jumped out of the window, I guess that we'll be seeing you at the beach." Stated Embry like it was the Monday morning news. I glanced around and noticed that Jacob and Elaine were by the truck waiting on me to get my butt over there._

_"O.k. well, see you later."_

_"She is getting me more and more worried every passing day…" stated Quil._

_I ran towards the truck and jumped into the bed hopping up and down in excitement._

_"Can we go now, please?!" Jacob laughed at my enthusiasm and hopped into the driver's seat, while Elaine jumped into the seat next to him smiling._

_"Let's get going before she gets too hyper."_

_We thankfully made it to the beach in one peace. But as we arrived Elaine and I realized that we never had changed into our swimsuits._

_"You guys stay on your side of the truck, got it, get it, good." Shouted Elaine._

_Once Elaine and I were dressed we walked around the truck to find the boys…only they weren't there… "Guys! Where are you?" That's when we heard the shouting from the water._

_"JACOB, WAY TO GO MAN!!"_

_"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Apparently the boys didn't like waiting for us to get done so they decided that they were going to go swimming/surfing._

_"Hey, Elaine check out the volleyball court! Wanna play?" I couldn't help but smirk at her; I beat her the last time we were here._

_"Your going down, Cassie!" Yelled Elaine as she ran to her side of the net, and jumping into position. I griped the ball in my hands waiting for the right time to serve. And in one swift and fluid motion I put the ball into play. Elaine was getting better; she was able to match my serving. We were going at it like to extreme Volleyball players, diving in the sand, trying to spike it, and purposely trying to get the other to mess up. And while all of this was going on we didn't seem to notice the guys walking up onto the beach eyeing us like we were some hot banana splits._

_"I'M ON THE GIRLS TEAM!!!!" Yelled Embry_

_"And why would you be on OUR team?" asked Elaine_

_"Uhh, you're ho-uhh, you need a guy on your team. Cause that way Jacob and Quil won't beat you…AND I'll be so busy trying to win that I wont look at you while your moving and jumping in those outfits."_

_"Are you trying to imply something there buddy?" I smirked I couldn't help but notice the way Jacob was eyeing Elaine, or the way Quil had a blush on his face, but Embry wasn't near as modest as the other two. He was openingly surveying us, in our swim ware._

_"OKAY then, let's get the game started before someone ends up face down in the water." I stated clapping my hands together, with a bright smile on my face. Quil walked over to Jacob's side of the net and whisper something that made Jacob laugh._

_"Watch it Quil I know where you sleep at night!" I yelled as Embry tossed the ball of doom up into the crisp March air. The game had began, and we spent what seemed like hours tossing this death ball at each other trying to get an advantage over the other team…We were all getting pretty hot and sweaty, and that would be the reason, I would soon find out, for my team's down fall._

_Jacob ran over and spiked the ball over the net and straight to the right where Elaine was standing. I turned and watched the ball get closer and closer to Elaine's face. 'She'll move, she's gotta move…right?'_

_"ELAINE MOVE!!!!" She didn't get a chance to reply to my sudden outburst. For she landed…fairly hard on the ground due to the ball of death beaming her in the face! I raced over to her fallen body and griped onto her shoulders shaking her trying to revive her._

_"Please Elaine Wake Up! PLEASE" My pulse was racing and I was shaking. I hated thinking that I could lose my sister, she was practically my twin! She came too, slightly smiling at me and Jacob._

_"Are you okay? Gezz, Elaine I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it. I Swear!" Jacob was panicking just as much as I was._

_"Gezz, what were you staring at to distract you like that?" Quil asked._

_"Uhhh, the seagulls?" she replied._

_"Really? Cause I don't think that was it…" I smiled_

_"No I'm pretty it was a seagull…no maybe it was a duck…yeah, it was a duck." Embry shook his head, he sighed asking "Can we please just go to the movies before anyone else ends up with a brain disorder?"_

_"FUCK YOU!" I screamed. Asshole doesn't realize that I was still pretty upset about the whole you have a condition that is really annoying to people, so annoying that they put you on drugs without telling you._

**_Elaine's Point of View_**

_ Ok, so I wasn't really looking at a stupid duck or seagull or whatever the fuck my excuse was. Truth is that I was playing the game like I was supposed to when I so happened to see Jacob concentrating really hard on the game. Jacob had always been the competitive type. It was quite the sight, especially when I saw the sweat rolling down his refined muscular chest and abs._

_ That's what really distracted me. I mean yes, he's not the most muscled up guy on the reservation, Sam Uley definitely has him beat, but it was still extremely hot. I couldn't take my eyes off of him! The slower the bead went the more I lost my train of thought._

_ I took a risk and glanced at his eyes. Unfortunaly, we made eye contact. We didn't look away from each other for what seemed like several minutes. Then his eyes shifted away from mine for some reason and then he looked back to my eyes again. I was so zoned I didn't realize that the game was still going on. I didn't even see it coming._

_ Next thing I know Cassie is yelling at me to move for some unbeknown reason, I didn't want to move, so I didn't. Jacob was still holding eye contact with me so I was in my happy place. And did I mention I really didn't want to move? That was my mistake._

_ I was then face planted by the death ball. Now you know why we call it that. I felt my legs lift off the ground with the force of the ball and the surprise of the initial hit. I landed flat on my back with my eyes shut. From what I could tell my nose wasn't broken and it wasn't bleeding. All I could do was hear, and all I could hear was Jacob calling my name and yelling at me._

_ When I opened my eyes Jacob was standing next to a worried Cassie, looking very worried himself. He started yelling apologies at me and Quil asked me a question I was actually too embarrassed to answer. My reply to his question was,_

_ "The seagulls?" I knew Cassie probably knew the real reason I allowed the ball to smack me in the face, but I was not comfortable with Quil and Embry knowing. Even though I already knew Quil's secret._


	5. Fun and the Cold

{(We do not own Twilight or any of the charaters, only our original ones)}

_**Cassie's Point of View**_

_I couldn't stop laughing at Elaine, I knew she didn't see a duck or whatever she said it was. She was lying, for what reason I really don't know but I know my sister, and that wouldn't distract her…at least not that much. We all piled up into the truck, Elaine, Jacob and myself were all riding in the cab, while Embry and Quil were both in the bed. We were planning on going to watch the movie Saw II; and any person could feel the excitement building up in the small vehicle._

_We parked the truck next to a red jeep. I felt my excitement double, I knew the person who owned that fine-looking Jeep. I jumped out and ran towards the theater looking every which way for the one of the four Cullens that I actually liked. Elaine and Quil were yelling at me to stop running, and to come back. I smiled weren't they in for a surprise._

_That's when I saw him, the tallest Cullen and the funniest to hang around "Emmett!" I yelled as I walked in his direction. He spun around and his smile grew when he saw me._

_"Hey, shorty! What are you doing here?" He asked, with a smile._

_"Nothing much just about to go and watch Saw II."_

_"Cassie, who the hell is this guy?" asked Embry, eyeing Emmett up and down, sizing him up._

_"This, Embry, would be the big black thing that you pushed me into that night." Emmett let out a laugh that shocked my group to their bones. It was loud and seemed to ring in the lobby of the theater._

_"Emmett! What are you laughing at no- oh hey, Cassie." My head spun around looking for the owner of that voice. Jasper came walking out from the crowd and towards us. My body tensed and my breath hitched, he looked so gorgeous. His bronze hair was falling down covering some of his face and the black button up shirt was just tight enough to show off some of his muscles. And his light leather jacket that covered him was completely amazing! I could vaguely hear someone calling my name, but I didn't want to move, I glanced up and I caught his eye and I stared into them, I could just lose myself in his eyes. I could hear the voice becoming more and more fanatic, but I really didn't want to move, but that voice was becoming more and more annoying._

_"What!" I turned and I noticed a giant soda come flying towards me with amazing speed. I didn't have a chance to move before it hit me full force in the face. I felt the sticky substance slide down my hair and down the front of my shirt._

_"What in the Hell?!"_

_"I told you to duck!" laughed Elaine. I noticed her eyes getting bigger the more she looked at me. "Is there some reason your staring at me?" I asked, I was annoyed that I made myself look like a fool in front of one of the only boys that I have ever really liked._

_"Hey Cassie, nice bra. When did you get it? I didn't see that when I went through the bags." My eyes went huge, and I could feel my face turning blood red. I glanced down and noticed that my lacy blood red bra was showing through due to the soda! Elaine came running towards me trying to help me cover my body. I crossed my arms and looked around for something to cover myself with._

_"No! Really where did you get that one?" Embry asked trying to get a better look._

_"You went panties raiding without me?!" Yelled Quil, the whole group looked at him shocked, Quil was always the nice one…_

_"Gezz, dude leave the Cassie alone, she just got soda thrown on her." I could hear Emmett trying to get Embry off my back._

_"YOU went through their stuff, EMBRY! Come on man! I know that Elaine and Cassie are the only girls who even hang out with us, but damn…" Jacob had gone off on a rant; he must have been really upset with Embry. I sighed, not believing that this was happening._

_"Here, you can use this to cover yourself." My head snapped up to see Jasper holding out his jacket. My blush seemed worsen, if that was even possible at this point._

_"I-I'll get soda on it." I couldn't help but not to stammer._

_"It'll be fine, you can keep it. I have plenty of others at home." I noticed a slight southern accent to his voice. Taking the jacket I slipped into it zipping up the front._

_"And what part exactly, from the south are you from?"_

_"I lived in Texas as a kid, before my sister and I were adopted." That sounded so rehearsed to me._

_"Really, umm…cause I noticed that Rosalie didn't have a southern accent she has more of a north eastern accent."_

_"She didn't keep the accent." Jasper replied, a little too quickly. I smile and nodded saying "Sure, Jasper, Sure. Whatever, you'll tell me the truth when the time is right." I looked up into his eyes and I could feel my smile ten fold at the look of surprise on his face. I laughed and slowly followed the rest of the group, who had finally started making head way to the showing room. We all got settled in the back row, going from left to right: Emmett, Embry, Quil, myself, Jasper, Jacob, and finally Elaine. The previews had just barley started when the boys started talking about, what else, cars._

_I slowly started zoning out their conversation, and out of the entire movie. I was thinking about the future, what exactly was happening with Jasper and myself, the relationship with my group and every thing in between. I before I knew it, the movie was over and we were all walking out to the vehicles._

_"How about we just go to La Push again tomorrow, it'll be fun." I suggested, more to Jasper than the group. "It's supposed to be a good day tomorrow." I continued hoping that he would say yes. Jasper gave me a small smile and nodded his head. I smiled even bigger, and I was becoming more and more hyper; my heart rate was definitely speeding up._

_"We already have plans for tomorrow, sorry." Emmett stated, completely popping my happy bubble._

_"Well your whole family can come if they want it won't matter." I could have hugged Jacob for the suggestion! Jacob didn't look too happy about what he just said, but he still continued to be polite._

_"Sure La Push is open to the public."_

_"Seriously wish we could, but our parents would kill us if we tried to get out of camping again." Emmett's reply seemed really sincere so I had to believe that was truly the case. I risked a glance at Jasper and he looked upset._

_"Some other time then? Soon?" Elaine asked trying to lighten the mood a little._

_I missed Jasper's reply because Quil pointed out to me the fact that I had track practice tomorrow, so we really couldn't go anywhere. I sighed and turned to ask what Jasper had said, when I noticed him looking at me. A blush started growing. Emmett tapped Jasper lightly on the arm and then climbed into his jeep that was parked next to the curve._

_"See ya around!" He called as he revved the engine. Jasper was still gazing at me. If my heart could explode from beating to fast I would have died. My eyes widened as he reached for my hand, I flinched slightly his hand were so cold! He looked at me and lifted my hand to his lips. He gently kissed the back of my hand and he bid me good night._

**_Elaine's Point of View_**

_As we were exiting the theatre Cassie and I were both fairly disappointed. Neither of us got to talk to "our boys" at all. And on top of that they were talking so loud that we couldn't even hear or enjoy the movie._

_Apparently our anger was clearly visible because Jacob and Jasper tried consoling us. They asked if we were alright and if they could make it up to us. Cassie and I looked at each other for a second but nothing evil came to mind._

_"How about we just go to La Push again tomorrow, it'll be fun." Cassie said. "It's supposed to be a good day tomorrow." She continued. Jasper gave her a small smile and nodded his head. I noticed Emmett glance at him with a weird expression on his face. Maybe they already had plans?_

_"We already have plans for tomorrow, sorry." Emmett stated as if he'd read my mind._

_"Well your whole family can come if they want it won't matter." Jacob didn't look too thrilled._

_"Sure La Push is open to the public."_

_"Seriously wish we could, but our parents would kill us if we tried to get out of camping again." Emmett's reply seemed sincere so I was sure that he did really like us and that he wasn't lying and just trying to get out of hanging with us tomorrow. I glanced at Jasper and he looked upset. It made me feel bad._

_"Some other time then? Soon?" I asked._

_"Definitely." Jasper said looking at Cassie directly. Cassie didn't notice because Quil started contradicting her original plan by stating that they had school and track practice the next day. Then she turned around and saw Jasper looking at her. I could see her begin to blush. I was happy that she found someone of interest to her, but I just wasn't too sure of the Cullens just yet. Emmett shoved Jasper lightly on the arm and then climbed into his jeep that was parked next to the curve._

_"See ya around!" He called as he revved the engine. Jasper was still gazing at Cassie. He reached for her hand and when he touched her she flinched a little. He looked at her and lifted her hand to his lips. He gently kissed her hand and bid her good night. All the while Emmett was staring at Jasper intensely._

_Jasper dropped Cassie's hand and climbed into the jeep as well. Then they drove off into the night. I turned around to see the look on Quil's face. It was just as I thought it'd look like. Jealous. Quil liked Cassie for as long as we've known each other but he'd never admit it to anyone. He shouldn't have waited so long but I did feel bad for him. Maybe now he'd grow a back bone and compete with the Cullen boy. I was sure that Quil would give Jasper a run for his money. Especially since Quil has known Cassie longer, he already knows everything about her._

_"You alright?" I heard Jacob ask._

_"I'm fine." Replied Cassie and I simultaneously. We looked at each other and smiled. I walked over to her and hugged her. Then I grabbed her hand and we all climbed into Bella's future truck._

_Cassie and I had an understanding that we were not to talk about boys when boys are present. So there was not much discussing on the way there. But there were several jokes made by Embry that hinted on Quil's infatuation with my sister. Cassie didn't notice. She sat with her eyes straight ahead all the way._

_We arrived home around nine thirty. We said good night to the boys and headed to Jacob's room. As soon as I shut the door I was all over Cassie. _

_I jumped on top of her and began tickling her sides. The room was filled with loud laughter, curses, and accusations. Cassie knew I was simply playing and that I was happy for her. But of course she would deny everything._

_"You're in love with him!" I said as I jumped on her the first time._

_"No! Ah! I'm not!" She managed to giggle out._

_"You want him don't you?!" I laughed at my own question._

_"No! Stop tickling me! I don't!" She continued to giggle even after I stopped tickling her and lay down beside her on the huge bed._

_"How do you feel?" I asked after she calmed down._

_"Giddy, and excited." She stared at the ceiling._

_"How did you feel when he touched your hand?" Her eyes got a little wider and she suddenly turned to me._

_"He has very cold hands." She stared at me like I had an explanation._

_"So? He's cold natured, so what?"_

_"Hmm, my heart was racing." She said as she began to blush again._

_"Just be careful." She looked up at me in surprise._

_"Oh, Elaine, he's not like that." He may not have been but neither she nor I knew him that well. I didn't want anyone hurting my sister._

_"When ya gonna kiss him?" I asked jokingly._

_"Have you kissed Jacob yet?" I blushed then, and looked down._

_"No."_

_"Then I guess in about fifteen years." She began bursting out laughing, soon I did too. We continued to laugh for several minutes. We were holding our stomachs tightly and rolling all over the bed._

_"Even if I wanted to kiss him, I wouldn't know how. I haven't kissed a boy before." I stated shyly as I hugged Cassie._

_"Well neither have I. Should we, you know, maybe practice?" Cassie looked at me worriedly. I shrugged my shoulders and thought about it._

_"Why not? Think Quil and Embry would do it?" Cassie looked at me shocked. "What?"_

_"I wasn't planning on kissing any other guys." She said laughing. I understood. Who better to practice on than your sister? Especially if you want your first kiss to be perfect with the guy you like. I let go of her and sat Indian style on the bed. I motioned with my hands for her to sit up as well._

_"You ready?" I asked. She nodded her head enthusiastically. "Ok." We both began to lean in, and we closed our eyes. We were nearly two inches away from each other's lips when Quil burst into Jacob's room._

_"Cassie I want y-" He stared at us blankly as we stared back at him. Then he quietly shut the door and walked away. Cassie and I looked back at each other._

_"Maybe some other time." We giggled together and changed clothes. We lay in bed trying to sleep. Then we heard the boys talking in the living room. "You wanna eavesdrop?" I asked in the dark. I then heard Cassie's rustling in the bed as she began to move to the door. I quickly followed. By the time we'd gotten to the door and quieted down all we could hear was, "See ya, Jake." Then the front door was shut._

_"Well that was pointless." Cassie's voice said from the dark. I chuckled lightly and crawled back into the bed with Cassie at my side. Then there was a knock on the door. _

_"Night, girls!" called Jacob's voice from the other side of the door._

_"Night, Jacob!" We called back simultaneously. Then we were asleep._

**_Jacob's Point of View _**

_After we got back home from the movies the girls took off into the room. Embry and Quil stayed back with me in the living room. I plopped down on the couch and Embry followed. Quil stood in the middle of the room staring into space._

_"Quil, snap out of it. If you continue to stand there we won't be able to see the TV." All of a sudden we heard squeals from the bedroom, and Quil flinched. He looked up at me and Embry. His eyes looked like a puppy's._

_"Guys, I need help." Embry and I looked at each other and then back to him. "I love Cassie." Embry and I laughed loudly, and we were surprised the girls didn't come out of the room staring at us. "Seriously guys, I don't know what to do! That Jasper guy really got to me earlier." I stood up and placed my hand on his shoulder._

_"I'll tell you what you need to do." I told him. "You need to let her know how you feel before she makes her decision about that guy." Quil looked at me in the eye and nodded his head. We stood there for several seconds. "Well! What are you waiting for?!" I started shoving him down the small hall then he shoved me back off and grabbed the door knob._

_"Cassie I want y-" He stared at what I assumed was the girls then he slowly shut the door and walked back into the living room. I looked at him curiously. He simply shook his head._

_"Well what happened?" Embry asked from behind me._

_"They were practicing…" Quil replied. I stared at him and cocked my head to the side. He sighed heavily and pointed to his lips. "They were practicing kissing!" Quil snapped out quietly._

_"How do you know?" I asked._

_"Did you see them kiss?!" asked Embry excitedly. I turned and glared at him. "What?" he asked innocently._

_"No, but they were pretty close, they were merely inches from each other." Quil shook his head back and forth._

_"That's actually pretty normal for teenage girls." I stated in a matter of fact kind of way. He simply stared at the floor again and began to walk to the front door._

_"I gotta get home, it's late. You comin' Embry?" Quil asked as he turned the knob to the front door. Embry jumped up from beside me and headed out the door. "Thanks for the help Jake, I'll tell her during school or something. See ya, Jake." With that he left and I was left alone in the house with the girls. I hadn't said a proper good night to them so I decided I should. I heard rustling as I walked down the hall. I knocked on the door lightly and called,_

_"Night, girls!" they replied simultaneously._

_"Night, Jacob!" then I crawled back on the sofa and knocked out._


End file.
